


Lights out

by Stinastar



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Power Outage, Shenanigans, they are soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinastar/pseuds/Stinastar
Summary: Whatever will they do when the power goes out? A very short bit of fluff.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49
Collections: Bite-sized Good Omens stories





	Lights out

Crowley was napping, sprawled on the couch in the bookstore, when the power went out. On his way to shelve some books, Aziraphale stumbled into the end of the couch in the sudden darkness, rousing the demon. 

“Nnn. Whot. ‘M awake,” he grumbled. 

“So sorry, dear. The power seems to have gone out,” Aziraphale said apologetically. 

“Well, put it back on then,” Crowley huffed, about to snap his fingers.

“No! Don’t miracle it back on” Aziraphale said in a rush. 

“Why the heaven not?” Crowley asked indignantly. 

“It will look awfully suspicious,” Azirphale replied, “only shop on the block with lights...” Crowley shrugged in the dark.

“Well, if we aren’t putting the lights back on...” he said suggestively. Suddenly slim arms wrapped around Aziraphale’s middle and yanked him backwards.

“Oh!” He cried in surprise, landing back on top of the demon on the couch. 

“Guess we’ll have to occupy ourselves with something else for a while” Crowley suggested, rubbing his nose into the nape of his angel’s neck.

“Mmm, whatever could that be” Aziraphale murmured, setting the books he was holding on the floor and snuggling back into the embrace. 

“Oh, I’ve got a few ideas...” Crowley whispered in his ear, his tickling breath making the angel shiver.

“I’m all ears, dear... I’m all yours.” 

“Mmm, like the sound of that,” Crowley replied, nipping at his ear. Aziraphale let out a little groan. Just then the lights started to flicker on. Crowley scowled and quickly snapped his fingers, and it was once again still and dark. “Must be tricky to fix,” he suggested. 

“What a pity,” Aziraphale replied, sounding much more pleased than pitying. “Could be out for hours” he added, sounding rather hopeful. 

“Indeed” Crowley agreed with a grin. “I’ll do my best to keep you busy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Your kudos and comments brighten my day 🌈💖  
> Find me on tumblr under stinawrites & stinastar


End file.
